


A Twisted Sense of Love [Submission of gb-patch fanfiction contest!]

by UsagiChanP2



Category: XOXO Blood Droplets, XOXO Blood Droplets (Video Game), XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, For fanfic contest, From the view of JB, Gore, Light Torture, No like serious Yandere, OOC (because of AU), POV First Person, Shiloh is a SNAKEY BITTCH, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiChanP2/pseuds/UsagiChanP2
Summary: (Yandere AU)Shiloh, who had recently gone of the deep end and fallen crazily in love with JB, overhears her complaining that he doesn’t even have the nerve to use a weapon when taking out his ‘competitors’ that were "in the way" of pursuing his love. So he plucks up the courage to do just that: Use a weapon to get rid of a boy in his way, while confessing his true love to JB at the same time.





	A Twisted Sense of Love [Submission of gb-patch fanfiction contest!]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the gb-patch fanfic giveaway contest!   
> (I went a little overboard- minimum was 400 words... this fic has 4,200 words. Woops lol)  
> I know it's p OOC, but my boy Shiloh went crazy, so it's natural that there's a bit of personality drift. I have no idea how to write JB but... I did my best.   
> Believe it or not, this light gore compared to the stuff I've previously written... I'm pretty ah, experienced in gore. Even tho gb-patch said violence was allowed for the contest, I still didn't want to go too crazy, so I scaled myself back a little. That being said- there is some gore here. Not for the super faint hearted.

“I know you’re there, Shiloh. You’re getting worse at your stalking.”

Shiloh stepped out from behind a corner, his sweet smile stretched widely across his freckled face. I used to find it cute- well, it still is fairly cute- but recently it’s become more… unnerving to me. 

“I’m sorry!” He chirped. “You’re very perceptive, aren’t you?” He put his pale hand on his chest. “And confident, and funny, and pretty… You’re perfect, JB.”

“While all of that is true, stroking my ego isn’t going to help your case.” I put my hands on my hips and scowled at Shiloh. “Some could say you’re even a lost cause.”

“C’mon, I thought you liked me!” He whined, and took a step closer. “I don’t get why you’re rejecting me.”

“I do like you. Or did. Whatever. But I have boundaries, Shiloh, and you practically smashed those boundaries with Everett’s bat.” Shiloh blinked. “It’s a metaphor, dumbass.” He made a little  _ Ohh _ sounding of understanding. 

“But Everett’s gone now.” He pointed out. “You wanted me to kill him.”

“Yeah, I know Everett’s dead. And Pran. And Toni. Nate too. Waldo as well. Jeremy’s currently in the hospital after drinking soup laced with a delicious mixture of Windex and bleach.” I counted on my fingers. “Pran got killed by Everett after some ‘choice words’ from ‘me’, Everett hit his head and cracked his skull, Toni fell down the stairs, Waldo had an allergic reaction to a bee, and Nate was found hanging his dorm, just out of the blue. Quite a variety of ways to die, if you ask me. Did you even pick up a weapon at all?”

“They were in the way!” Shiloh insisted. “You were unhappy, and I wanted you to be happy!” He stepped closer again, and I made a conscious effort not to step back. “Plus, they were all just  _ coincidences _ . Can you solidly prove that I was directly responsible for most of them? Maybe Nate was secretly hurting emotionally and couldn't take it anymore. Maybe Waldo got too close to a beehive and got stung. Maybe Everett simply slipped on the wet floor accidentally and banged his head on a desk. Such unlucky deaths. That being said- is anyone else bothering you?”

“ _ You’re _ bothering me!” I shot back. Usually, I wasn’t phased much by murder or serial killers. But Shiloh was becoming irritating. The times where all I thought about was smooching him were long gone. “I didn’t mind your stalking for a while. You’re cute and while I’d like to think you obsessing over me is a compliment, something about you has… changed. I don’t like it.”

“Why, it’s love, of course!” Shiloh replied, his grin growing wider.  _ Why did my heart just skip a beat? _ “I love you! I’d do anything for you! I don’t want you to ever worry about a thing. So I’m more than willing to whatever you tell me to do, if it makes you happy. As long as I’m around, you’ll never be alone, I promise.”

“That’s it. You’ve gone off the fucking deep end, you craz-o. I’m out.” I turned my back to him and began walking off towards my dorms. It was nearly curfew and I wasn’t in the mood to get detention. “Coincidences, my ass. He doesn’t even have the nerve to use a weapon or at least a knife when taking out his ‘competitors’ or whatever. So weak.” I grumbled to myself. I assumed I was far away enough that Shiloh couldn’t hear me. 

As I would find out later, I was apparently wrong. 

* * *

“Mornin’ Bae. Watcha making?” I asked, plopping down next to Bae, who was sitting in the shade under a large oak tree to avoid the sun. 

He looked up from the thing he was sewing- some type of blue ragdoll thing perhaps?- and smiled his signature (quite literally) devilish smirk. “Good morning to you too, posy.” He set the doll down. “And this is simply a tool to help penetrate fragile human body and minds and produce various effects on them. I’m making this for a certain person in mind.”

“Neat. Why does it look like a creepy doll, though?” I asked. 

He shrugged. “Why not? It’s easy enough to make, and it would only make sense if the tool was vaguely human-shaped if it was going to be used on a human, no?”

“Makes sense.” I leaned my head against the tree and watched the other students pass by, while Bae went back to sewing. 

“Hey Bae?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“Has Shiloh been acting… weird or off to you?” 

Bae put down the doll again, and turned to me. “I must admit, we have not gotten together as frequently as we used to. However, Shiloh is quite adept at hiding his true personality and feelings- a valuable trait- and the last time we talked, he seemed bright-eyed and chipper as ever. Why do you ask?” 

“I’m sure you’re aware of the ‘accidents’ that have been happening around school, right?” I scooted closer to him and lowered my voice, in case Shiloh was anywhere near. “Like Everett slipping on the floor and cracking his head open, or Nate hanging himself, that sort of thing.”

“Just because I wear glasses does not mean I am blind, JB.” Bae replied smoothly. “I discovered Nate’s dead body. I’m surprised they haven’t closed down the school already. 5 student deaths, including the cheerleading captain and Mr. Teacher’s Pet? You’d think the school would have something by this point. Sooo sad how 3 of the victims have been members of our lovely little club. Why, at this rate by the time Christmas comes around, there won’t be any more members left alive in our club!” He chuckled at his joke. 

“You discovered Nate’s dead body?!” I gasped. “Did you eat his soul?”

“Would  _ you _ eat Nate’s soul?” Bae returned dryly. I shrugged. “Exactly.” 

I moved closer and lowered my voice further to barely above a whisper. “Well… I have reason to believe that Shiloh is connected to all of them. They weren’t accidents. They were all victims of premeditated murder!” ‘

Bae blinked. “And? So what?” He replied, not troubling to keep his voice down. “I never thought this type of thing would have been a problem for you, gumdrop. I assumed you liked him.”

“I do like him! Or, did. Listen, point is is that Shiloh’s gone crazy- or, more crazy than usual- lately, and since you guys seemed friendly-ish I wondered if you knew anything about it. I guess not.” I sighed deeply. “His stalking has gotten even more frequent than usual, and yesterday he started spouting off bullshit like,” I imitated his voice, “‘JB, I love you! I’d do anything for you! Those guys were in the way of us!’ blah blah blah. It was… Jeez, saying it out loud doesn’t make it sound bad, but it was really creepy. I wish Mom would have let me pack my taser from home. I swear, he was acting like a damn demon- uh, no offense.”

“None taken, sugarplum.” Bae gave a small smile. “The ‘love’ thing is new, though. Well, human minds are fragile. Perhaps his snapped over his affection for you.”

I shivered. “Mm-hmm, yeah, no. Somehow, I imagine that an insane Shiloh is about as scary as you, a demon.”

Bae smirked in amusement. “Is that an insult or compliment on my part?”

“Let’s call it an  _ observation _ .” I teased. 

I opened my mouth to say something more, when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. After I had “lost” (aka Shiloh stealing it) my phone, I had made sure to keep a close eye on it. I pushed on the notification to see the text in full.

Unknown: Heyyy, this is Rex lol. I’m in ur room. Come on over ;) We need to talk ;)

“Why does he text like a fuckboi?” I muttered to myself.

Bae tilted his head. “What was that?” 

“Nothing. I gotta go now. An idiot’s in my bedroom and I need to chase him out.” I slipped my phone back in my pocket. “Guess our snarky conversation will have to wait for another time. Sorry, Bae.”

“Of course. I’ll be here finishing up my tool. Tah-tah, poppet.” 

“Groovy. Bye-bye, Bae.” I waved goodbye, then headed towards my dorm. For some reason, a sense of dread was building in my stomach, but I pushed it away. It’s not like I was going to get ambushed or something. 

* * *

When I got to my dorm, all the lights had been turned off, no one in sight. That was rather odd, but it was a beautiful day outside, so it would make sense that people were away. The only light visible the small generator light in the back of the hallway, and light peeking through the crack at the bottom of my room. 

“This is weird. My bullshit meter is going  _ ding _ .” I muttered to myself. My legs itched with the urge to run away, but what was there to be scared of? It was just Rex. Even if he attacked me, I could still kick his ass. And he wouldn’t even attack me in the first place, right?

“Rex? What is it? If it’s some sort of lame love confession I-  _ holy shit!! _ ” I opened my door, and was greeted with the sight of Rex, hanging by his wrists, which were tightly secured to the top of my wardrobe. His shirt was ripped, and he looked barely conscious. There was a thin line of blood dripping down from underneath his chin, dribbling down to his collarbone. His hair was loose and mussed, as if someone had grabbed him by it tightly. As I entered, he glanced up at me and groaned, but didn’t attempt to say anything.

And of course, standing next to him with a wide smile and a bloody knife, was Shiloh.

“You came!” He chirped. “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure if you would realize that it was me texting or not. Either way, you’re here now!”

“What the hell, Shiloh?! You can’t just string people up and torture them or whatever the hell you did in my bedroom! He’s gonna get blood on the carpet!” I shouted.

Shiloh put his finger to his lips. “Shhh. If you shout too loud, then someone will find us, and it’ll be pretty hard to explain this to the police, wouldn’t it?” 

“I thought you were more of the ‘oopsy-doopsy-daisy, what a teeerribllee accident!’ type of murderer. This is a little hands on for you, don’t you think?” I looked back at Rex, who on closer inspection seemed to have a nasty looking bump on his head. “Based on that bump, I assume you knocked him out with a bat or something?”

“No, no. I knocked him out with your bag by your bed. I knew it was heavy- you used to let me carry your books, remember? He was trying to sneak into your room and invade your privacy! The only people allowed in your room are you- and me.” He added, a blush colouring his freckled cheeks.

“Mmm, I think you lost bedroom privileges when you murdered half our club.” I drawled. “But if you feel so entitled to enter my room without asking permission, then I assume it was you who somehow got my diary out of my locked drawer and left it open on my desk on a passage of me fantasizing about going on a date with you?” 

“I like the earlier entries best. I memorized a couple of them too. You really like me, don’t you?” He put his hand over his heart. “You even said you _ love _ me a couple of times. I feel the same way, of course.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I’m aware of that. I’m still confused why you decided hanging and slicing up Rex then prompting me to come over would be the best course of action. If you want to kill him that badly, just suffocate him in the closet or something. There’s no way in Bae’s hometown you can frame this as an accident.” 

“I know, I know. But there’s a reason for this, really!” He moved towards me, and I instinctively stepped aside. He, however, didn’t touch me, and locked my door instead. “In case someone tries to bust in. That’d be bad for both of us. That police lady looks scary.” He explained.  _ Oh, that makes sense. Wait, shit. That also means it would take a moment for me to unlock the door in case I need to bolt, which would give him a chance to catch me. Fantastic.  _

“Please sit down. Anywhere is fine. The bed, your chair…” He looked to the side. “Yeah, those are the only places you can really sit on here.” 

"Wow, you know my room really well.” I snarked, but sat down on my bed. “Alright, explain yourself then. What’s your ‘reason’ for doing all this?”

Shiloh hesitated. “Come on, out with it. I don’t have all day.” I encouraged. 

“Well- you know I’d never hurt you right, JB?” Shiloh started. “So you don’t have to worry about me trying to hurt you with this.” He waved his knife. “You’re too precious to me to do that!” 

“That’s a good thing. I’m not super keen about being stabbed today. If you wanted to stab me, Tuesday would be better schedule-wise.” I crossed my arms. “Continue.”

“I love your sarcasm, JB! It’s so cute!” Shiloh cheerfully replied. “Anyways, I know you wouldn’t really care much if Rex died, so I decided he would be the perfect tool to show you my love!” Rex looked at Shiloh in horror at that, and groaned again. I could tell what he was thinking-  _ “I’m so screwed! This guy is freaking crazy!”  _ His eyes flitted to me. His expression clearly said, “help me!” 

But there was nothing I could do. Even if I could do something- would I really want to?

“You have a twisted sense of love,” I argued. Shiloh had the nerve to look hurt at that. “You’re not making much sense, so enlighten me what the hell you mean by ‘tool to show you my love’.”

“How about I just show you instead!” Shiloh replied happily. He tore off a piece of Rex’s shirt and stuffed in his mouth as a makeshift gag. “He seems like he’d be a loud screamer.” He explained at my perplexed look. 

“What are you going to do to him?” I asked, resting my palm on my chin. This was getting interesting.

“Watch.” Shiloh gripped his knife, and positioned it over Rex’s abdomen. Rex began to freak out, thrashing in his bindings and protesting behind the gag.

“Believe me, I don’t want to do this.” He said to Rex. “She’s right, I don’t like getting my hands dirty. But she said it herself yesterday-  _ He doesn’t even have the nerve to use a weapon or at least a knife. So weak.  _ But I’m using a knife now, aren’t I?” He flashed a grin over his shoulder at me. “Any other girl would be screaming and crying and calling 911 now. But not my JB! She’s not like that. That’s one of the many things I like about her!” He made a slow vertical cut into Rex’s skin.

Rex  _ shrieked _ , shrill even through his gag. 

I had entertained the idea of calling 911 in my head, if only for a split second. But no, it would just be too inconvenient. Shiloh and I were obviously not on the same page mentally, and even though one of his specialties is lying through his teeth, I doubt he could come up with a convincing enough story as to why he was cutting up a fellow student to the cops. 

“L...O…” Shiloh mumbled under his breath. He was blocking my view of what he was doing, but it was clear that he was writing something on poor Rex’s abdomen. 

JB’s eyes had already gone swirly, and he was sweating like crazy. The entire time, he shrieked and screamed and shouted in pain, with the cloth in the mouth doing an ill job of muffling his noises. It was a wonder someone hadn’t knocked down the door yet. Did I feel sorry for him? I still don’t know. It sucked that he was literally being tortured, but he was a dick. And I’m sure it was seen as a totally romantic gesture in Shiloh’s eyes. The crazy little stalker’s weird like that.

“J...B… Add a heart… there we go!” Shiloh stepped aside. “Ta-daa~!”

Etched on Rex’s abdomen was “ **I LOVE YOU JB ♡** ” in big, bloody letters. Rex looked very close to passing out, his eyelids fluttering and his breaths becoming weaker, while Shiloh was standing next to him with a big, proud grin on his face. 

“Do you like it?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Very, uh, creative.” I replied, unable to look him in the eyes. “I hope you have a plan of disposing of his body, because at the rate he’s bleeding, his chances of making out alive are slim.” Rex was apparently awake enough to understand me, as he made a terrified squeak. 

“I’ll figure out a way! I already know how to clean blood out of carpet, though there is quite a lot of it.” Shiloh looked down at the river of blood pooling at Rex’s feet. “We’re lucky you don’t have a roommate!”

“Yeah, no shit.” I could feel myself losing patience quickly. I chewed on my lip, trying to figure out a way to kick Shiloh out, get rid of Rex, and manage to not get caught.

“Ok, here’s my plan. I have a locked window that I have the key for. It’s large enough that you can push the body through-“ Rex gave a muffled cry of protest “and climb out of. Where you put him is up to you. When I left it was pretty sunny out, so you have to stick to the shadows whenever possible.” I pulled back the curtain a bit to peek outside. “Looks like a cloud passed over. If it starts raining, the other students will come inside, so you have to be quick about it, k?” 

Shiloh pouted. “I wanted to spend more time with you, though.”

“Which would you rather have, getting busted or having the chance to escape? I never wanted you in here anyways.” I spat.

“At least let me give you a memento before I go. Maybe I can cut out the heart from his flesh and give it to you?” Shiloh offered. When I looked at him, I noticed his usual heart eye shine was gone, replaced with little Xs. My heart sank.

“No way. No way in  _ hell _ . That’s just fucking gross. Now close your eyes. I don’t want you to see the key location so you try to break in– although you’ll break in anyways, you creep.” Shiloh looked disappointed, but closed his eyes. I grabbed my book bag and fumbled around, trying to find the key in the deepest pocket (there was blood on it– Shiloh really did swing it hard) and pulled it out. After double checking to see that Shiloh still wasn’t looking, I opened the window. To my dismay, raindrops had already begun to hit the ground, and I could see a stream of students squealing and running into the girls' dorm. 

“Shit, they’re already coming in. Don’t just stand there, Shiloh! Untie him and go! Hopefully the rain will wash off the blood on his… everywhere.” I whisper-shouted. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me. This was sort of… fun.

“I swear I heard some sort of noise, Officer!” said a voice from outside my door.

We all froze.

Shiloh tried to cover Rex’s mouth, but he was too slow.

“ _ HELP!!  _ **_HELP ME!!_ ** I’M–MMFH!” Rex screamed as loud as he could. 

“Get him out of here, Shiloh!” I shouted. “She’s right outside! There’s no way she didn’t hear that!” 

Even through his gag and the hand clamped over his mouth, Rex continued to shriek and yell. Shiloh tried to untie Rex’s now blue hands, but it was quite difficult to untie it with only one hand. 

“M-Maybe I can just, ah, shut him up.” Shiloh suggested hurriedly. He stopped trying to untie Rex, and instead grabbed the knife despite my pleas. 

“What the hell’s going on in there?!” Officer Gercy shouted, pounding on the door. I could hear my heartbeat in my chest, as my breathing sped up. 

“We’re screwed, we’re so screwed.” I mumbled to myself.

“Nothing, Officer!” Shiloh shouted back. I face-palmed.

“Are you stupid? Now she knows someone’s in here!” I scolded him. “The hell happened to my smart little snake?”

He simply shrugged. The doorknob jiggled as the cop tried to open the door. 

Shiloh positioned the knife over Rex’s heart, and raised the knife up. The pounding on the door increased.

“I love you JB. I really do.” He swung the knife down, and pierced Rex right in the heart. Rex made a choked gag, and his head dropped as his body seized, then went lax. 

**_BAM!_ **

The door swung off its hinges as the Officer barged in, just in time to witness Shiloh’s confession and the finishing blow. 

_ Oh, fuck.  _

“What the hell is going on here?!” She demanded, face pale. She looked at Shiloh, then Rex’s lax body, then me, and back to Shiloh. 

_ What the fuck do I do?  _ My eyes darted to Shiloh’s wild ones.  _ I can’t get arrested. My parents would get  _ sooo  _ pissed at me!  _ “I’m sorry, Shiloh.” I mouthed. Then I ran over to the Officer Gercy and went into a (fake) panic.

“Officer,” I blurted breathlessly, “He– Shiloh had been stalking me, even though I told him to buzz off, and then he kidnapped my friend and lured me here and locked me in and cut into his stomach while saying crazy things and there’s blood everywhere and then he  _ killed _ him! He killed Rex!” All of them were true, technically. I hid my face in my hands, mostly to hide my smile. 

“Calm down, calm down. It’s going to be ok.” She turned her attention to Shiloh, who was trying to creep towards the window. “Oh no you don’t!” She growled, and grabbed Shiloh, pulling his hands behind his back. 

I peeked through my fingers at Shiloh. “Do you regret it?” I questioned. I peeked through my fingers to see his expression, and my stomach dropped when I saw no shine in his eyes at all. He kept his eyes on me, even as Officer handcuffed him.

“Do  _ you _ regret it?” Shiloh echoed. I didn’t answer. 

The Officer let go of Shiloh for a moment to untie Rex, whose body slumped to the ground. Even more blood dripped onto the carpet, staining it to the point where it’d never come out. I ground my teeth in irritation. 

“I wonder if they’ll give me the death penalty.” Shiloh wondered out loud. 

“Well, if the criteria for being a serial killer in two or more murders over a period of time, I’d say you fit that pretty well. So yeah, probably.” I mused. 

Officer Gercy looked at me with raised eyebrows. “Oh, really now? This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this? And how do you know that, Miss JB? Did you help in any of them?”

I shook my head. “No, no. My hands are clean. I’ve never harmed anyone at this school. He’s the culprit.” 

Officer Gercy narrowed her eyes. “Mm-hmm. Don’t expect me to let you off the hook. I’ll be calling you in for questioning later.”

“Yes Ma'am. I’ve got nothing to hide.” I smiled politely.  _ I have quite a lot of things to hide. But you don’t need to know about that.  _

“Will you visit me? In prison, I mean.” Shiloh asked me. “Assuming they’ll let you, of course.” 

I sighed, but couldn’t stop myself from smiling, albeit a bit bitterly. “Sure, why not. I’ll visit you, you adorable little stalker.” 

Shiloh visibly brightened. “You will? Really? I’m so happy!” If he felt betrayed, his expression certainly didn’t show it.

“Save it for the police station, lovebirds. Or ex-lovebirds. Whatever you two are.” Officer Gercy grumbled, and began to push Shiloh out the door.

“I mean, I did it all for her. I’d do anything for her. All of them were in my way. Well, except for that poor Toni girl, falling down the stairs like that. That was a special request from my love herself.” Shiloh said. 

I froze. “Don’t you dare!” I whispered angrily at him. 

“In fact, I have her request on my phone. I recorded it, to make sure I wouldn’t get anything wrong. It felt so nice when JB smiled and praised me! I love making her smile!” He continued. All the colour drained from my face.

Officer Gercy’s expression darkened. “‘Hands are clean’, huh. Just because you didn’t physically the murder doesn’t mean you’re not accountable for it.”

“You son of a bitch!!” I shot up from my bed, red tinging my vision. “You fucking snake!” I ran towards him, but the cop pushed me back. 

“Don’t make this any worse than it is already,” Officer warned. “I got two pairs of cuffs, and the other pair is for you.” 

As she wrestled my arms behind my back, Shiloh turned to me, with the smuggest, shit-eating grin on his face.

  
  


“See you in prison~”

**Author's Note:**

> So Shiloh got the last laugh! At least he can continue seeing his love... albeit behind bars. He's a backstabbing bitch after all! Betray him, and he'll betray you back!  
> I'm sorry the quality went down at the end, but I tried lol. I'm not sure if canon Shiloh would ever backstab JB, but this Shiloh would!   
> Thanks for reading.  
> Love, Usagi.


End file.
